


All Set

by PeppermintTchaikovsky



Category: Wings (1927)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeppermintTchaikovsky/pseuds/PeppermintTchaikovsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I didn't know you were afraid of the dark"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Set

“I didn’t know you were afraid of the dark,” David said as he held out his hand to Jack to take.  
“I’m not,” said Jack, “You just like to think that so you can have an excuse to coddle me.”  
“I would never.” Dave gasped in mock astonishment. “It was never as if I needed an excuse.”  
“You charming bastard.” Jack laughed and then his face grew serious, “Do you think Mary would ever forgive us. I mean, she has to know by now.” Dave wrapped one of Jack’s curls around his finger.  
“Do you still have her picture?”  
“No, I burnt it. I couldn’t stand living the lie any longer.” Dave took Jack into his arms and kissed the top of his head.  
“I’m proud of you,” he whispered, “ She will be okay. I don’t think she liked us anyway.   
"We,” he said, smiling, “were the result of her father’s insecurity.”  
“Her old man never did like Mikey, huh.”  
“Mikey never liked her father.” Dave paused for a second. He noticed just how frightened his little lover was. “Well, the wedding is off, we have our orders and we are together. What could possibly happen.”  
“I do not know,” Jack whispered, Dave was still playing with his hair as he rested his head on his shoulder.  
“Worry not,” Dave said cheerily. When Jack did not smile he tried again, “I think that you will be the best pilot in the entire world.”  
“I love you.” Jack said. He pressed his lips gently on Dave’s cheek and he smiled. Dave blinked in astonishment.  
“You do?” he asked. His voice was shaky.  
“Of course. There is no one in the world I love as much as you.” he rested his head back on Dave’s shoulder, “I am not leaving you alone, ever.”  
“Good, you’re all I’ll ever need.” he said as he kissed Jack. Never before had the two been happier. They fell asleep together that night, not caring if their bunkmates nickered behind their backs or not. The next morning after the bugle blow they were delighted with each other’s company.   
“I love you,” whispered Dave as they prepared for the day’s dogfights.  
“I love you, too” whispered Jack, “Are you all set?”  
“All set.”


End file.
